


You're Not Alone

by Pisces_writings



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Death, Human Bill Cipher, Other, Suicidal Bill Cipher, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 05:43:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20253094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pisces_writings/pseuds/Pisces_writings
Summary: Bill wakes up in Gravity Falls with no idea how he got there. But apparently coming back to life is not as simple as it seems.





	1. Awake

**Bill**

Bill slowly opened his eye. He could he trees above him. Wait, trees? Bill sat up and nearly fell over. Why did he have a human body? He lay back down on the ground and struggled to remember what had happened. He had brought the creatures from the nightmare realm to earth. He had gotten a physical form. And then he has gone into Ford’s mind, right? No, not Ford. It had ended up being the other one. Stanley. Was this his mind? 

Then Bill remembered

“I died.” he said. “Why am I alive?” 

Bill stood up, “Stupid two-legged creatures. Standing up is always so difficult.”

So whose body was he in? Maybe he could figure out that. He lifted up his hand and felt an eyepatch over him eye. 

“One eye.” he muttered. “Who has one eye?” 

No one came to mind. Maybe he could figure out where he was? He looked around. Trees. Lots of trees. Not very helpful. He turned around and froze. A statue. There was a stone statue of him. 

“Am I in Gravity Falls, then?” he asked no one in particular. 

“Yes, you are. And we're wondering what you're doing in our territory.” 

Bill looked to his side to see three gnomes glaring at him. 

Bill laughed, “You're territory? Please. No one owns this.” 

One of the gnomes stepped forward, “Oh yeah? And how would you know?” 

“I know lot’s of things! Basically all things, actually.”

Another gnome stepped forward, “You think you're so smart, don't you?”

“You got that wrong! I don't think I'm smart. I know I am”

The gnome looked back at his two friends, “Come on, boys. Why don't we teach this guy a lesson!”

Bill sighed, “You don't even know who I am, do you?” 

“Don't know and don't care.” 

“You mean you don't recognize me?”

“Recognize you? Why would we- ”

The gnome who hadn't spoken yet poked his arm, “His eye. Look at his eye.” 

The gnome froze.

“No. That's impossible! He died!”

Bill smiled, “That's true! I did die! But I'm back now!” he thought for a moment. “I wonder if my powers still work. Well, looks like I have some perfect test subjects!” 

He pointed his figure at the gnomes and they were engulfed in flames. 

He nodded, “Alright that works.” 

So all he needed to do was open a portal to the nightmare realm, right? Would that work? 

He closed his eyes and focused. Nothing happened. _But my powers are working and I have a physical form. _He thought. He tried to open a portal to a different dimension. It also didn't work. 

_ Could it be that I can't do that anymore? Wait.  _ He turned in the direction he thought the border of Gravity falls was and started to run. Or could he. . . yes he could fly. Good. That will be quicker. Soon he could see the border. Maybe he could. . . he flew right into an invisible wall.  _ I still can't get out.  _

He screamed in frustration. 

He was stuck on Gravity Falls. In a human form. With only some of his powers. Whose body was this anyway? Usually he didn't have any of his powers while possessing someone. And he couldn't see any of their memories either. Something was very different about this. Maybe he should just go to the town. Then at least he could find out the date, right? 

It didn't take him to long. When he got there he found a newspaper quickly. It was July a year after Weirdmageddon. Then he sat down on the sidewalk. Someone would recognize whoever he was possessing, right? If he was even possessing anyone. He didn't remember making a deal with anyone. Could this be his own physical form? That would make sense. So what now? He was stuck here. 

“Hey, are you okay?”

He looked up to see a girl standing over him. He recognized this one. Red hair, green shirt. Wendy, right. The ice one. 

“Not really.”

She frowned, “That voice sounds familiar. Have I met you before?”

“I don't think so.” 

That was probably the best thing to say. He didn't feel like dying right now. 

She shrugged, “Oh well.” she sat down next to him. “So what's your name?”

“Bill.” no need to lie there. It was quite a common human name.

She laughed, “Not Bill Cipher I hope.” 

“Who?” he asked.  _ Yes. I'll play it like I'm not from around here. _

“You're not from around here are you?” 

“Yup.” 

“Yeah, then you wouldn't know. So where are you from?”

“I'm from. . . California. Piedmont California.” he remembered seeing that name in Dipper’s memories. 

“I have friends from around there.” said Wendy. “Dipper and Mabel. Maybe you know the? They're actually visiting now.”

_ So Pinetree and Shooting Star are here. That should make things fun.  _

“No, I don't.” he answered. “Actually, I think you could help me. Do you know where The Mystery Shack is?”

“Oh yeah. I work there.” said Wendy. “Actually that's where they are. I can take you.” 

“That would be great!” 

They got up and Bill started following Wendy in what he assumed was the direction of The Mystery Shack. 

Two minutes later they got to The Mystery Shack. 

“Here it is.” said Wendy. “I honestly don't know why you wanted to come here.”

The door was suddenly flung open by Stan.  _ Wasn't his memory erased?  _ Thought Bill.  _ Maybe he got it back. _

“Hello! Welcome to The Mystery Shack!” he looked at Wendy. “You're supposed to be inside.” 

Wendy shrugged and walked inside. 

Stan looked back at Bill, “The entrance fee is sixteen ninety-nine.”

Bill put his hand in his pocket and made some money appear. He handed it to Stan. 

“Thank you! Now if you'll follow me!” he led him inside and starting talking about the random attractions.

Two minutes later Bill stopped him, “All of this is fake isn't it?”

Stan froze for a moment. Then he laughed awkwardly, “What do you mean fake? This is all real!”

Bill pointed to the ‘jackalope’, “You glued antlers onto a dead rabbit.” 

Stan glared at him, “Listen kid, I don't know who you think you are, but people like my specimens. If they were fake, why would they come?”

“Because humans are stupid.” Bill answered. “I want a refund.” 

“No refunds!” 

Bill laughed, “Well I'm going to walk around on my own then. See you later!” he walked off into another room. 

_ Now to find Pinetree.  _

He knew the house quite well from the time he had possessed the various members of the Pines family. It didn't take him very long to find Dipper. He was sweeping the floor in a random room. 

Bill didn't want to reveal his identity just yet, so instead he tried to start a conversation. 

“Hello!” he said.

Dipper turned to him, “Uh, hi. Can I help you?”

“Aren't you a bit young to be working?”

Dipper shrugged, “My great uncle’s the owner. I'm just helping him out.”

“Why?”

Dipper blinked, “He's my great uncle.” he said simply. “And I'm staying here. It's the least I could do.”

Bill realized this was something humans were supposed to understand and didn't press farther.

“Don't you help your parents with stuff sometimes?” Dipper continued.

“My parents are dead.” snapped Bill. He wasn't lying there. 

Dipper flinched, “Oh. I'm sorry.”

“It's fine.” 

“I'm Dipper by the way.” said Dipper. “What's your name?”

“I'm. . . ”

“Dipper, can you help me with something?” 

Bill spun around to see Ford standing in the doorway.  _ He's definitely going to recognize me.  _ Thought Bill. 

“Sure.” Dipper walked over to him, then turned back to Bill. “See you around, I guess.”

Ford glances at Bill. He froze. Then he shook his head and looked at him again. 

“Is something wrong?” asked Bill innocently. 

“That's impossible.” 

Dipper looked a Ford, “What's impossible?” 

“You can't be alive.” Ford continued. 

Dipper looked very confused, “Who can't be alive?” 

He looked back at Bill. Then his eyes winded in realization.

“Oh no. His eye. It's him isn't it?” 

“You finally figured it out, Pinetree!” said Bill. “Congratulations!”

“Why does everyone look so scared in here?” Stan had entered the room. 

“They're scared of me.” answered Bill.

Stan looked at Ford, “Why are you scared of him? He's the kid who said my attractions were fake.”

Ford glared at him, “You saw him?”

“Yeah. I let him in and showed him around.” 

“You let him in?!”

“Why wouldn't I? He's a tourist!”

Ford looked like he was about to scream in frustration, “Why didn't you check?! After all that happened you didn't check?!”

“Check what?! What are you talking about?!”

“His eye, Stanley! His eye!” 

Stan looked at Bill. He blinked.

“You!” he said. 

Bill smiled. “Me!”

“But. . . we killed you!” 

Bill sighed, “Listen, I'm just confused as you are.” 

“What's going on?” 

Bill glanced behind Stan to see Mabel trying to push her way into the room. Stan moved aside and let her in. 

“I heard yelling.” she said. 

Her eyes slowly drifted to Bill. She blinked, “Bill?” 

“Hi Shooting Star! I was wondering when you would join us!” 

“Enough of this.” said Ford. “How are you back?” 

Bill shrugged, “I told you, I don't know.” 

“I know.” said Dipper.

Everyone turned to look at him.

“Dipper.” said Ford slowly. “What didn't you tell me?” 

Dipper shifted uncomfortably, “Well. . . I was thinking. If Stan got his memory back. And Bill was in his mind. Maybe he came back.” 

“But that was almost a year ago!” said Ford. “Why did it take so long? And why is he human?!” 

“Calm down Sixer.” said Bill. “It's probably some weird demon stuff that you wouldn't understand.” 

“So do you know why?”

“Nope!” 

“So what are we going to do with him?” asked Stan.

“How about you tell me how to take the barrier down?” suggested Bill.

“No.” said Ford. “We need to get rid of you.” 

Bill laughed, “How are you going to do that? You used the last charge in your death ray, remember?”

“It may surprise you, but I made another one.” said Ford. 

Bill backed away, “Listen, Fordsy. You don't need to kill me. I'm not a threat.”

“Not a threat?! You almost killed us!”

“Yes, but that was a long time ago! The past is in the past! And anyway, I don't have all of my powers! I can't open portals anymore! And anyway, I'm stuck here! It's not like I could destroy the world or something!” 

“That doesn't matter. You're still dangerous.” 

Bill was starting to think that perhaps coming here was a mistake. Ford pulled out his death ray and pointed it at Bill. 

_ I have been alive for less than an hour.  _ Thought Bill.  _ I can't die again.  _

“This time stay dead.” 

“Wait!” Dipper grabbed the gun from Ford. 

Everyone froze. 

“Dipper.” said Ford. “Give it back.” 

“No.” 

Ford stepped towards him, “Give it to me, Dipper.”

Dipper backed away and shook his head.

“Dipper, don't be ridiculous. We need to get rid of him.” 

“Don't you think you're making a rash decision?” 

“No! We need to do this! What's gotten into you?” 

“I just. . . ” Dipper glanced at Bill. “It doesn't seem right to kill him.” 

Bill, who had been looking around for a way to escape, now turned back to the crowd at the door. He was curious as to why Dipper was arguing with the person he always agreed with and looked up to. 

“Dipper.” Ford put his hand on his great nephew's shoulder. “Don't let his human form trick you. He's still the same person who tried to destroy the world.” 

“I know, but he's not trying to do that now.” 

“But he could.” 

“No, he can't!” 

Ford took a step back. Dipper had never shouted at him before.

Dipper took a deep breath, “Sorry.” he said. “But didn't you listen to what he said before? He can't open portals. That means he can't let his monsters in and start Weirdmageddon again.” 

“Why should we believe him? He could be lying.”

Dipper shook his head, “If he could do that he would have done it already.” 

“Dipper’s right.” joined in Mabel. “We shouldn't kill him if he's not a threat.” 

“But he is a threat!” said Ford. “Even if he can't start Weirdmageddon he's still insanely powerful!” 

“But he's stuck here.” said Dipper. “There's not much he could do.” 

“Then what do you suggest we do with him? We can't just let him do whatever he wants.” 

“He could stay here.” suggested Mabel.

“In the basement.” added Dipper. “That's the most secure room in the house. And you're not using it anymore.” 

“But- ”

“Hey.” Stan tapped Ford on the shoulder. “If they've made up their minds, there's nothing you can do to stop them.” 

Ford glared at his brother, then looked back at Dipper. 

“You're making a mistake.” he said. Then he stormed out of the room. 

Stan looked at Bill, “This should to be interesting.” he muttered. “I'm leaving it to you kids to get him into the basement.” he said nodding to Dipper and Mabel. 

“Thanks guys, you saved my life!” said Bill and Stan left. 

“I can't believe we just did that.” muttered Mabel. 

“Neither can I.” agreed Dipper. 

“Maybe we should tell Wendy and Soos?” suggested Mabel. 

Dipper nodded, “That's a good idea.” he turned to Bill. “Come on.” 

They led Bill to the gift shop where Wendy was managing the counter. Or, she was supposed to be managing the counter. In reality she was on her phone. 

“Wendy.” said Dipper. “We have some news.” 

She glanced up, “Oh hey Bill.” she said. 

Dipper stared at her, “You knew he was here?!” 

Wendy shrugged, “Yeah. You know him?”

“Know him? Of course we know him! He tried to destroy the world, remember?”

Wendy blinked, “Oh  _ that  _ Bill.” she looked at Bill. “You said you weren't that Bill.”

Bill shrugged, “I lied.” 

Wendy nodded, “Okay, so what's the news?” 

“He's living with us now.” said Mabel. 

“Okay.” Wendy went back to her phone.

“You don't even seem surprised.” said Dipper.

“I'm not. I don't think this is even the weirdest thing that's happened.”

“Right.” 

“Where's Soos?” asked Mabel. 

“Last I saw him he was showing some tourists around.” answered Wendy.

“Which one’s Soos again?” asked Bill.

“The one who had a question mark shirt.” said Dipper. “Well, he used to have to a question mark shirt. Not anymore.”

“What does he do?” 

“He was the handyman.” said Mabel. “Then when Ford and Stan left he was the boss. Now that Stan’s back and he's kind of like. . . the second in command.” 

That's when Soos came in with a group of tourists. 

“Hey dudes.” he said. “Who's your friend?”

“Pinetree, I'm your friend?” said Bill.

“No.” said Dipper quickly. 

“This is Bill.” said Mabel to Soos.

“The triangle.” clarified Dipper. “Who tried to kill us all.” 

“I remember him. Wasn't he dead?” 

“I was, but I'm back now!” said Bill. 

“And he's living with us.” said Dipper.

Soos nodded, “That's cool. Anyway I would love to chat with you guys but I have another group of tourists coming in and I don't know where Stan went. I'll see you dudes latter!” he walked out of the house. 

Dipper turned to Bill, “You have to go in the basement now.”

Bill pouted, “But Pinetree, we were having such a good time!” 

Mabel shook her head, “Not really. I think you're scarier when you're not a triangle.” 

Bill sighed, “Fine.” 

He walked over to the vending machine.

“So do I just break this down or. . . ” 

Dipper stepped forward, “You have to know the combination.” 

He pressed a couple numbers and the vending machine swung open as a door. 

Bill nodded in appreciation, “Very sneaky.” he said. “And a bit paranoid.” 

“You can go down there now.” said Mabel. 

Bill crossed his arms, “I came back to life and now I'm stuck in a basement.” 

“Yup.” 

Bill sighed. Then he grudgingly walked down the stairs, hearing the door close behind him. 

He got to the bottom of the stairs and looked around, this wouldn't do. He snapped his fingers and suddenly there were lights lining the ceiling. Soon he had recolored the walls, made a bed some cabinets and a closet, and turned the floor from concrete to wood. 

He looked around at his work, “It still looks kind of bland.” he muttered. 

He snapped his fingers again and made tapestries on the walls, and a piano in the corner. 

“Perfect!” he said. “I could live with this.”

Suddenly his vision blurred. The world started to spin and he fell to his knees. He shook his head to try to clear it, but it only made it worse. He felt his head hit the ground as the room turned into a tornado of color swirling around him.

He didn't know how long it lasted. It felt like an eternity. Finally his vision started to clear. The words stopped spinning, and the colors of the room were back to normal. 

He sat up slowly. What had that been about?  _ I really am much weaker than I was.  _ He thought. 

He crawled onto his bed and pulled the covers up to his chin. He needed rest. That was for sure. But he couldn't even remember the last time he had slept. It must have been at least a trillion years ago. Maybe more. He closed his eyes and let his mind drift off. 


	2. The Confusion of Being Human

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bill attempts to be human. And fails.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a warning: from this chapter on there will be suicidal content.

Bill had never liked sleeping. In all his very long life he could never remember having a good dream. He would always have nightmares. Tonight was no exception. Screaming. All he could hear was screaming. Usually he wouldn't be bothered by it, but this was different. He recognized it. He ruins of his home. And it was all his fault. 

∆ ∆ ∆

Bill lay in bed. He didn't want to get up. He just wanted to stay here where it was warm. The problem was he needed to eat. His human body demanded nutrition. So he had no choice. Bill dragged himself out of bed. He should probably change, right? Did humans change clothes every day? 

_ Pinetree seems to be always wearing the same thing. Maybe he just has seven different orange shirts? _

Bill snapped his fingers and changed his outfit from a yellow t-shirt and jeans, to another yellow t-shirt and jeans. Done. Now time to sneak out of the basement. 

He opened the door slowly and peaked outside. A child stared at his from in front of the vending machine. 

_ The Mystery Shack must have already opened. _ Thought Bill. 

He put a finger to his lips. The child nodded. Then saluted and ran off. Bill blinked, was that normal? 

He slipped out the vending machine door and walked off to the dining room. After looking around for a bit he opened the fridge and stared at the contents in confusion. He took out a cucumber, a loaf of bread, and a carton of milk, then sat down at the table and put them in front of him. This didn't seem completely right. 

“Need help?” 

He looked up to see Wendy walking into the room. 

“I saw you walking out of the basement and got Dipper to cover for me.” she explained. “I thought you might not exactly know how to eat like a human.” 

Bill nodded, “Sadly you're right. I have no idea what I'm doing.” 

Wendy took the cucumber and the loaf of bread and put them back in the fridge. Then took out a bowl, a spoon, and a box of cereal and placed them in front of Bill. 

Bill stared at the various objects in front of him. 

“So what now?”

Wendy sat back down, “Aren't you supposed to be an all knowing demon or something? Figure it out.” 

Bill picked up the cereal and opened the top. Then upended it over the bowl. He stared at the mess.

“I think that's a bit too much.” he said. 

“You think?” 

Bill cleared the cereal that hadn't made it into his bowl with a snap of his fingers.

“Good.” said Wendy. “Now be a bit more careful with the milk.” 

Bill slowly poured the milk into his bowl. 

“That's enough.” said Wendy right before it overflowed.

“So now I eat it, right?” said Bill.

“Yes.”

Bill picked up the bowl.

“With the spoon.” clarified Wendy.

Bill picked up the spoon and placed it on the bowl, “So what now?” 

Wendy sighed, “This is ridiculous.” 

Bill nodded, “Tell me about it. I didn't chose to be human, Ice Cube.”

Wendy blinked, “‘Ice cube’?”

“Wasn't your symbol in that circle thing you guys tried to use to get rid of me a bag of ice?”

“Yeah.”

“Exactly. Ice Cube.”

Wendy rolled her eyes, “So you call people by whatever symbol they were standing on when we tried to kill you?”

“Yup!”

Wendy shook her head, “Just eat your cereal already.”

“I'll try my best.”

Twenty minutes later Bill finally finished eating like a normal human. 

“Are we done now?” he asked.

Wendy laughed, “You  _ have _ to eat, you know.”

“Well I'm done for now.”

“You realize humans eat around three times a day, right?”

Bill’s eyes widened in terror, “I have to do this two more times?”

“Yes.” 

Bill sighed, “Being in a human body is too much work.”

“It's not that bad.” 

Bill glared at her, “Well you've never known otherwise, have you?” 

Wendy shrugged, “I guess not.” then she stood up. “Here, I know something that could cheer you up. Come with me.”

She led him to a ladder.

“This is to the roof.” he said.

Wendy looked back at him, “You know where it leads?”

Bill laughed, “Of course I do, Ice Cube. I've been in this place longer than you've been alive. Of course when Sixer had it it looked very different.” 

He flew up and pushed the trap door open, then flew onto the roof. Wendy climbed up and led him, to a different part of the roof where a chair, a cooler, and a bucket of pine cones were set up. 

“This is where I usually hang out.” said Wendy.

“What are the pine cones for?” asked Bill.

“I throw them at that thing.” Wendy pointed to the totem pole. It had a bullseye drawn on it.

Bill laughed, “That's what you do up here? I knew humans were pathetic, but this. . . this is just a whole new level!” 

Wendy crossed her arms, “Do you have a better idea?”

“Yes! I know something that will be much more entertaining!” 

Bill pointed his finger at the totem pole and sent a jet at it, lighting it on fire.

Wendy nodded, “Once a demon, always a demon.” he said.

Bill rolled his eyes, “I'm still a demon.” he said. “I'm just a slightly weaker one in a human form.”

Wendy shrugged, “Technicalities.” 

“It's not just a technicality, I'm immortal.” 

“Really?”

“Yes.” 

Wendy nodded, “That's cool. Well demon or not, if you're living in The Mystery Shack, you're going to have to be able to blend in with humans.”

Bill sighed, “That sounds boring. But I guess if I don't want to get kicked out, I'll have to.”

“Exactly.” said Wendy. “Lesson one: Don't set random things on fire.”

Bill looked at the burning pole, “But it will be so fun watching everyone's reaction.” 

Almost right after he had spoken, Stan came running out of the house screaming something about a hose. 

“I'll admit that's entertaining.” said Wendy. “But let's not make it a habit.”

Bill sighed, “Fine.” 

“Lesson two:” said Wendy. “Fashion.”

“Are you kidding me?” 

“What? Your outfit is the most bland thing I've ever seen.”

“It's not that.” said Bill. “It's just that your human fashion changes to quickly. I can't keep track! First you'll have togas, then I come back a couple hundred years later and suddenly all the women are wearing giant hoop skirts! It's so disorienting!”

Wendy laughed, “Come on, it's not that hard. Let's see. . . ” she looked Bill up and down. “Alright, so yellow. Lots of yellow. And we need something casual. So no more of that bow tie and top hat you had when you were a triangle. Maybe a yellow button down shirt?”

Bill snapped his fingers and his shirt changed to the one she had described.

“But short sleeved.” she added. “That looks to fancy. . . Perfect.”

“Are we done now?” asked Bill.

“Make the pants black.” 

Bill sighed and snapped his fingers again, “This better?” 

“Yeah, that's good. Now you don't look a disaster. But I have one more question.”

“What?”

“What's with the eye patch?” 

Bill shrugged, “I don't know. I came back to life like this.” 

“Have you ever tried taking it off?” 

Bill paused, he had never considered it. 

“I don't even know if I have an eye there.” he said. 

Wendy shrugged, “Well I'm curious now.” 

“Alright.” 

He summoned a mirror so that he could see as well. Then he reached back, untied it, and took it off. He immediately clutched his. . . eye? Whatever he had under there.

Wendy looked at him in concern, “Are you okay? What is it?” 

“I. . . I don't know. But as soon as I took it off it started hurting.”

“You're bleeding.” 

“Bleed- ”

He turned to the mirror. He could see blood seeping out from under his hand. 

“Of course. That makes sense.” 

Wendy blinked, “What makes sense?” 

“Usually when I leave someone's body after possessing them for a while their eye starts bleeding.”

“So you think it's like. . . ” Wendy searched for the right word. “Payback?” 

“Maybe.”

Bill removed his hand. Wendy gasped. It was just a bloody mess. No eye or anything of that sort was visible. 

Bill sighed. Then he took his eyepatch and put it back on.

“You have blood all over your face.” said Wendy.

Bill looked in the mirror and smirked, “I look like I just brutally murdered someone.” 

“Also not a great way to blend in with society.” said Wendy. “Maybe we should get you cleaned up? I might be able to stop the bleeding a bit. That can't be good for you.” 

“If you think you could do something about it then be my guest.” 

Three minutes later he was sitting in the bathroom while Wendy got the blood of off his face. 

“It's bleeding a bit less.” she said. “Still a lot, but less.” 

“How do I make sure I don't get one of those weird human infection things?” asked Bill.

Wendy opener a cabinet and took out some cotton balls and a bottle of rubbing alcohol. She poured it onto a cotton ball. 

“This is gonna sting a lot.” she told Bill. 

Then she wiped his wound with it. Bill didn't make a sound.

She studied his wound before it got covered in blood again, “It looks like someone stabbed your eye out or something.”

“I did that to someone once.” Bill said nonchalantly. 

Wendy paused, “Right. Do you think you could make yourself an eye with magic or something?” 

Bill thought for a moment, “Probably. That doesn't seem to hard.”

He focused his power on where his eye should be. He felt as if something easy stopping him, not allowing his to replace it. After a few minutes he gave up.

“It's not working.” he said.

“Also it's bleeding more.” added Wendy. 

She wiped the blood of his face again, “Anyway, I'm going to need to apply pressure to make sure you don't just bleed out. Immortal or not, with a human body you're going to pass out if you lose to much blood.” 

She took out a roll of bandages and worked on bandaging his ‘eye’. Five minutes later she stepped back and admired her handy work. 

“That should be good.” she said. “You'll have he replace the bandages in the mornings and evenings.” 

“I don't think I can replicate this sorcery you performed on my face.”

Wendy rolled her eyes, “It's not sorcery. It's called first aid.” 

“First aid, second aid, whatever.” 

“Well you need to learn to do it yourself.”

“Do I have to?” Bill wined.

“Yes, you do. I'm not your mother, Bill.”

Bill flinched. 

Wendy blinked, “Are you okay?” 

Bill jumped up, “I'm fine Ice Cube. Thank you for your help.” he turned and quickly walked away from the bathroom, leaving Wendy very confused. 

He was on his way to the basement when he literally walked into Dipper.

“Sorry.” said Dipper, not sounding very sorry. “Hey, what's going on with your eye?”

“I took off the eyepatch and it started bleeding.” 

“Bleeding? Sounds like karma to me.”

Bill shrugged, “Call it whatever you want, Pinetree. According to Ice Cube if I keep bleeding I'll pass out.” 

Dipper blinked, “‘Ice cube’?” 

“Red headed girl.”

“You mean Wendy.” 

“Yes.” 

Dipper nodded, “I've learned not to question your nicknames. Also I was wondering about something.” 

“What is it, Pinetree?” 

“Well. . . ” Dipper shifted uncomfortably. “Yesterday, when I met you and didn't know you were you yet, you said your parents were dead.”

Bill stiffened.

“I was just wondering if that was true or if- Hey, where are you going?” 

Bill ran off to the vending machine that was the basement door and started typing in the code.

“Bill, wait!” 

Bill opened the door and disappeared inside. He walked down the stairs and collapsed on his bed. He needed to pull himself together. He was a mess. Why had he run from Wendy and Dipper? Now they would just prod more. He knew it. 

Bill curled up on his bed, hugging his knees to his chest. Could he sneak out of here without being seen? Maybe. 

He walked back up the stairs and pressed his ear to the door. He couldn't hear anyone. He opened it a crack. He couldn't see anyone either. He slipped out and walked to the door of the house. 

“Where are you going?” 

Bill turned to see Mabel coming up behind him. 

He smiled, “Hey Shooting Star!”

“Dipper told me about your eye.” she said. “That must be annoying.” 

“Yes it is.” 

“So where are you going?” she asked again.

Bill shrugged, “I have no idea.” 

“Cool! I'll come with you!” 

She followed him out of the house. 

“Let's go to the town!” she said. “Follow me!” 

Bill followed her. Why was he doing this again? 

Mabel stopped in front of a large house and knocked on the door. 

“Where are we?” asked Bill. 

“My friends house!” she said. 

A girl opened the door. She had blond hair and extremely big earrings. 

“Oh. Hi Mabel.” she said. 

“It's lama girl!” said Bill.

She looked at him in disgust, “Excuse me?” 

Mabel stepped in between them. 

She turned to the blond girl, “Pacifica, this is Bill. Bill, this is Pacifica.” 

“She's the lama girl!” said Bill. “Didn't she have the lama symbol when you guys tried to kill me?” 

“Yes.”

“Mabel, who is this?” asked Pacifica. 

“Bill.” repeated Mabel.

“That's not what I meant. How did you meet him? Why did he talk about the time we tried to kill him? What's going on?” 

Mabel paused, “Maybe we should go somewhere quieter.” 

∆ ∆ ∆

“Let me get this straight.” said Pacifica. “You brought a evil humanoid demon triangle into my house.” 

They were sitting in Pacifica's room. Mabel had just finished explaining who Bill was.

“Uh. . . yes.”

“This necklace is really nice, Lama!” said Bill from the other side of the room. 

“Put that down! And stop calling me that!”

“Are these real diamonds?”

“Yes! And put it down!”

“This is yellow!”

Pacifica turned to Mabel, “Your ‘friend’ is really annoying Mabel.” 

“Oh I'm your friend now, Shooting Star?” Bill said happily.

Mabel sighed, “I wouldn't call him a friend exactly. More like a constant annoyance.” 

“That hurts. That really hurts.”

“So how has your life been going?” Mabel asked Pacifica. 

“I found a triangle!” said Bill from another part of the room. 

Pacifica stomped over to Bill and grabbed it from him.

“Hey!” said Bill.

“It's not yours!”

“But it's a triangle!”

“It's piece of paper that happened to be in the shape of a triangle!” Pacifica ripped it in half. “No more triangle!” 

Bill stared at her in horror, “You monster.” 

Pacifica turned back to Mabel, “Stop laughing!”

“But it's to funny!” said Mabel. 

Bill looked at the pieces of paper in Pacific's hands, “You know those are still triangles, right?” he said.

Pacifica screamed in frustration. 

∆ ∆ ∆

Mabel and Bill were standing outside of Pacifica’s door.

“I can't believe you actually managed to get us kicked out.” said Mabel.

Bill shrugged, “She's too easy to annoy.” 

“But was it necessary to take tortilla chips and draw eyes on them?”

“Probably not.” 

∆ ∆ ∆

Bill lay on his bed. It was two AM. This was the third time he had woken up. He kept having nightmares. All of them were the same. Screaming. Over, and over again. Sometimes there were flashes of images. Images he would like to forget. 

He stood up and walked out of his room. Maybe eating something would make him feel better?

He reached the dark kitchen. He opened the fridge, the light almost blinding him. He sighed and closed it, this was useless. Something glinted on the counter. He reached for it and picked it up. It was a fork. He smirked. Hadn't he stabbed himself with those when he was possessing Dipper? He briefly wondered if Dipper still had the scars. 

He put it back down on the counter, this was stupid. He should probably just go back to bed. 

Then without a hesitation he grabbed the fork and drove it into his arm. He gasped as the pain hit him. He pulled it out then stabbed it in again. He had forgotten how this felt. Almost. . . nice. This was fun! He stabbed himself again. And again. And again. He heard a laugh escape himself. His blood was dripping onto the floor, staining it red. Maybe he should stop. Someone might hear him. 

He snapped his fingers, making all the blood on the floor and the fork disappear. He opened a drawer and put it in it. His eye caught something else. It was a large knife. He took it out and examined it. It was so sharp and shiny. He put it to his arm and slowly drew it across. Beads of blood appeared where he had cut. He did it again, this time applying more force. He smiled, he could do so much more damage with this. 

He cut deep into his skin, his blood soaking the blade of the knife. He laughed again. He continued to cut his arm, the gashes growing steadily deeper and deeper. Soon he fell to the floor giggling. He looked at his bloody arm. The blood dripping from it was starting to make a pool on the floor. He sighed and stood up. He went to the sink and washed all of the blood off. He cleared the kitchen of blood, then went to the bathroom and bandaged his arm. He returned to the kitchen. After a moment's hesitation he grabbed the knife and took it with him. 

He returned to his bedroom and put it in one of his drawers. Hopefully no one would find it. He climbed back into his bed. It was just moments until he was asleep.

∆ ∆ ∆

One week later and both his arms were covered in scars. It became a daily thing. Whoever he was feeling down or had a nightmare he would take out his knife and cut his arm. Some of the scars weren't fading. 


	3. Secrets Discovered

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dipper decides to interstate Bill.

**Dipper**

Dipper was writing in his journal. He had started one when he and Mabel had left Gravity Falls last summer. With the events of the past week, he had a lot to write. One thing was bothering him, though. He still hadn't managed to get an answer out of Bill about his parents. He had a slight suspicion that Bill had made it up on the spot, but something about the way he acted whenever Dipper tried to ask him about it suggested otherwise. 

“What are you doing?” Mabel asked in her usual excited tone, leaning over his shoulder.

“Just updating my journal.”

“Your always updating your journal.” said Mabel. “If you don't be careful you're going to turn into grunkle Ford.”

“What's the problem with that?” 

“He was stuck in another dimension for thirty years, Dipper.”

Dipper paused, “I guess that's true.” 

He went back to writing. 

Mabel sighed, “Since you seem so busy, I'm going to go make another sweater.”

“Alright.” 

Dipper was busy writing down his thoughts about their current situation. What  _ wasn't _ interesting about living with a demon who had tried to destroy the world? Even if he did seem a bit more tame. Actually a lot more tame. He hadn't tried to make any deals, he hadn't tried to possess anyone, and come to think of it he had been acting kind of weird the past few days. He kept disappearing to his room for extended periods of time, he hardly talked to anyone, and he never tried to bother Dipper. Which was extremely out of the ordinary. he only person he really talked to was Wendy. 

Dipper’s mind immediately sprung to the worst.  _ Could they be. . . No. That’s ridiculous. Bill’s a demon! And anyway, Wendy has better taste than that. But then again, she did date Robbie for a bit. . . _

Dipper stood up and put his journal down. If he was thinking like this, than he definitely needed to get some air. He walked down the stairs and to the door. Than a thought crossed his mind and he decided to see who was in the living room. He glanced in. The only person there was Bill. He was sitting on the chair hugging his knees, his eyes staring into the distance.  _ I wonder what he's thinking about.  _ Thought Dipper. Then he continued to the door and stepped outside. 

“Hi Dipper!” Mabel was sitting on the porch, knitting a sweater. 

“Hey Mabel.” Dipper sat down next to her. “So I've been thinking.”

“Well that's not new.”

“Bill’s been acting a bit weird lately.”

Mabel put down her knitting, “Actually now that you mention it, he had been acting a bit distant.”

Dipper nodded, “He's been hanging out with Wendy a lot.”

Mabel laughed, “That's jealousy talking.” she said.

Dipper crossed his arms, “I told you already. I'm over Wendy.” 

“Sure you are.” 

Dipper glared at her, “Mabel be serious for a second, will you?” 

“I’m completely serious! You're just being paranoid.” 

Dipper sighed, “You realize this is Bill we're talking about, right?”

“Yeah. Oh I took him to Pacifica's a few days ago by the way.”

“You what?!”

Mabel shrugged, “It wasn't that bad. I mean, we got kicked out, but still!” 

Dipper put his head in his hands, “This is all too confusing.”

Mabel nodded, “Definitely.” 

They sat in silence for a few minutes. 

Finally Mabel sighed, “I'm a bit worried about him.” 

Dipper raised an eyebrow, “‘Worried’ isn't the word I'd use.”

“That is a bit of a weird word to use when we're talking about Bill.” agreed Mabel. “But still. People don't act differently for no reason. And it's really unlike Bill to lock himself up in his room all the time.”

“Do you think he's planning something?” asked Dipper. 

Mabel shook her head, “No. What could he do anyway? he can't get out of Gravity Falls.” 

“So what do you think it is?” 

Mabel didn't speak for a moment. 

“Have you noticed the scars on his arms?” 

Dipper blinked, “I. . . now that you mention it, yes.” 

“Those weren't there when he first arrived.” Mabel added. 

“You're right. What are they from? Has he been attacking people?”

“They're way to uniform to be from a fight. Unless he was fighting with a really careful cat.”

“That seems unlikely.” said Dipper.

“Yeah.” 

“So what would they. . . No. You don't think. . . ”

Mabel sighed, “I wouldn't put it past him. He is Bill after all.”

“But why would he. . . ”

Mabel shrugged, “I don't know any better than you, Dipper. But it's getting dark here. We should go inside.” 

“Yeah.” 

They stood up and walked back into the house. 

“Wait.” said Dipper before they went up the stairs. He quickly glanced into the living room. 

“What is it?” asked Mabel.

“Bill. He's still sitting there. Just staring into space.” 

“Weird.” 

They went back to their room and sat on their separate beds, Mabel continuing to knit and Dipper writing in his journal. 

A couple minutes later Mabel broke the silence.

“Think fast!” 

Something soft and fuzzy hit Dipper’s head. He held it up. It was a yellow sweater with a triangle embroidered on the front. 

“Can you give that to Bill for me?” said Mabel.

“Sure.” Dipper said, standing up. 

He went to the living room. To his surprise Bill wasn't there anymore. Maybe he was in his room? Dipper went to the vending machine and typed in the code. He opened it slightly and peaked in.

“Bill?” he called. 

No answer. 

He stepped in and glanced back at the door. Bill had installed a lock to lock it from the inside. Interesting. 

He turned and walked down the stairs. Bill had created quite a room for himself here. There were tapestries on the walls, and a piano in a corner. But Bill wasn't there. Dipper walked back out of the room. Where could he be? He spotted a ladder out of the corner of his eye. Of course! He climbed up it and onto the roof. Just as he had suspected, Bill was sitting there, staring at the stars. 

“Hey.” said Dipper. 

Bill glanced at him and smiled, but there was something different about his smile as well. It almost looked sad. 

“Hey, Pinetree. How can I help you?” 

Dipper sat down next to him and handed him the sweater, “Mabel made this for you.” he said. 

“That's nice!” 

Bill took it from him. But as he did Dipper grabbed his arm and studied his scars. 

“What are these from?” asked Dipper.

Bill yanked his arm back and put on the sweater, “Why should I know? Maybe it's the same reason I only have one eye.” 

“We both know that's a lie.” said Dipper. “You didn't have them when you got here.” 

Bill laughed, “You're perceptive.” 

“And you're a lier.”

“I can't argue with that.” 

“Are you going to tell me why you have them?” asked Dipper.

“No.” 

Dipper sighed, “Alright. Then at least answer a different question.” 

“What?” 

“You're parents.” said Dipper. “What happened to them?” 

Bill froze. 

“Come on.” said Dipper. I've been trying to get it out if you all week.” 

Bill sighed, “I wasn't lying when I said that they are dead.” 

Dipper didn't say anything for a moment. 

“Oh.” he said. “I'm sorry I kept bugging you about it.” 

“I guess you want to know how?” Bill said.

“If that's okay.” 

Bill didn't say anything for a bit, as if not knowing where to start.

“I had a brother.” he finally said. “He was younger than me, and much weaker. Everyone always made fun of him for it. But we had a plan. That one day we would travel out of our dimension, and conquer everything beyond it! Eventually we had gathered enough information to make a portal. It was a complicated spell, and it required a lot of energy. If we messed up in anyway, the consequences would be catastrophic. But we want on anyway. Well. . . not ‘we’ exactly. I didn't let him help me with it. He might mess up something. But still everything backfired. Our whole dimension started breaking apart. My brother cast a protective barrier around me with his last bit of power. And then he died with the rest of them.”

“I'm. . . ” Dipper didn't know what to say. “I'm so sorry. But what happened next? How did you get out?” 

“It took a while.” said Bill. “I floated around in the wreckage for years. Absorbing the energy from the destruction until there was nothing left. Eventually I drifted to the nightmare realm, took it over, and you know it from there.”

Dipper nodded, “That's. . . quite a story.” 

Then something caught him eye. He turned to Bill. 

“Bill are you. . . crying?” 

Bill brought his hand up to his eye and wiped away the tear.

He frowned, “That's never happened before.” he muttered. 

Dipper blinked, “Never happened before? You've never cried?” 

Bill shook his head, “Maybe it's because I'm in a human body now?” 

“Maybe it's because you're sad.” said Dipper. 

“Sad?” 

“Um yeah. You know. . . ” Dipper decided that maybe it was time to change the subject. “So. . . Uh. . . So did you do it for him? For your brother I mean. Did you take over dimensions in his memory?” 

“No.” 

Dipper blinked, “What?” 

“No.” repeater Bill. “I didn't do it for him. I did it because I wanted to.”

Nevermind, maybe it was time to end the conversation. 

Dipper stood up, “It's getting late. I'm going to go back inside.” 

Bill stood up, “Me too.” 

Bill started to sway a bit. 

Dipper grabbed him by the arm, “Are you okay? You seem a bit dizzy.” 

“It would be so easy to jump off this, wouldn't it?” 

Dipper froze, “What?” 

“One jump. That's all it takes. I'd probably die.”

“Bill, what are you- ”

Bill stumbled backwards, away from the edge. He pressed his hands to his ears, as if trying to drown out something. He was muttering something under his breath, it didn't sound like English.

Dipper reach his hand out to steady him, “Are you- ”

Bill smacked his hand away, “Get away from me!” he screamed. 

Then he ran to the trap door and disappeared down it. 

“Wait! Bill!”

Dipper followed him, only to find he was already gone. What had that been about? Bill had completely freaked out. And that stuff he had said about jumping off the roof. . . 

“Bill, what's happening in your head?” muttered Dipper.

∆ ∆ ∆

“He's never cried before, Mabel!” 

Dipper had just finished explaining (several times in great detail) to Mabel his encounter with Bill. 

Mabel sighed, “I know, Dipper. You've said that at least ten times. But you keep forgetting one thing.”

“What?” 

“He's a demon! We don't even know if they can cry! Maybe it's not in their genetics.”

Dipper nodded, “Maybe.” he thought for a moment, “Do you think emotions are in their genetics?”

“Judging from the stuff you told me he said, I don't think so.”

Dipper paused, “But if demons can't cry, then how did he?”

“He's in a human body.”

“So than that means he can. I guess he should have more normal emotions now also.”

Mabel frowned, “That can't be good.”

“What do you mean?”

“Think about it Dipper.” she said. “He's someone who's only really had subdued emotions, it any at all. Now his human brain is making full on normal feelings and he probably doesn't know how to deal with it.”

Dipper paused, “That doesn't sound fun.”

“And dangerous. Probably more to himself than anyone.”

Dipper didn't say anything for a moment, “I asked him about the scars.” he asked quietly.

“I'm guessing that didn't go well.”

Dipper nodded. Then put his head in his hands, “What did we get ourselves into?”

Mabel shrugged, “Dealing with a humanized demon.” 

“Why did we decide to let him live here again?”

“Because we didn't want to kill him.”

“Why didn't we want to kill him?”

“Because he's not much of a threat.” 

Dipper nodded, “Right.” 

“We still haven't figured out what to do about this.” said Mabel.

“Do about what?” 

“We have to help him somehow, right?” 

“Yeah.” 

Mabel thought for a moment, “You should talk to him.”

“Why me?”

“You got him to tell you about what happened to his parents, maybe you can help him.” 

Dipper nodded, “I guess you're right.” 

He stood up.

“Not now Dipper.” said Mabel. “He's all freaked out and stuff.”

“Right.” Dipper sat back down.

Mabel sighed, “You're hopeless.” 


	4. Chapter 4

**Bill**

He was going to stay in his room. Bill lay on his bed and stared stubbornly at the ceiling. It was the day after his conversation with Dipper.  _ If I go upstairs,  _ he thought,  _ Pinetree will probably just ask more questions. I already told him to much.  _

Bill lay there for a couple more minutes.  _ I wonder what time it is.  _ He thought randomly. 

He snapped his fingers and a clock appeared on the wall. It was 9:00 AM. 

Bill nodded, there was a lot of time before he could sneak out of the basement without being seen. So what could he do in the meantime? He suddenly sat up.

“I'm a genius!” he said.

He should bring Ford's journals back. But could he?  _ I destroyed them.  _ He thought.  _ So I should be able to get them back, right?  _ That would take a lot of magic. Oh well, it was worth a try.

He closed his eye and concentrated. Two seconds later he heard three things fall onto his bed. He opened his eye and saw the journals laying on the bed in front of him.

“That's weird.” he muttered. “It shouldn't have been that easy.” 

Maybe he hadn't destroyed them after all. He grabbed the third journal and flipped to the end. So there was Weirdmageddon, and. . . that’s interesting. 

“They found them in the forest.” said Bill. He kept reading. “Ford decided to throw them in the bottomless pit.” Bill nodded. So he had just summoned them. That's why it was easy. 

He picked up the first one and leaned against the headboard. Time to start reading. 

One thing he found very funny, was that Ford referred to him as his ‘muse’.  _ Wow, he really worshiped me, didn't he? _ Thought Bill.  _ At least someone here has some respect. _

By the time he had finished reading all three journals it was already 8:00 PM.

Bill put down the books and stood up. He knew no one would be asleep yet, but even so, all he had to do was avoid questions from Dipper. 

He walked up to the door and opening it. 

“Bill! There you are!”

Bill closed the door.  _ Of course Pinetree is standing right outside the door. Just my luck.  _

From outside Dipper banged on the door, “Don't just slam the door in my face! Open up! You've been in there all day!”

“Go away Pinetree!”

The banging stopped. 

“Okay, something is definitely wrong with you.” said Dipper. “The Bill I know would never push me away.”

“Maybe I'm possessed!” Bill suggested.

Dipper paused, “Can demons be possessed?”

“Great question! You should go ask Fordsy.”

“Nice try. You're not getting rid of me that easily.”

Bill glared through the door, “Stop being so smart.”

“I'm Ford’s grand nephew. I'm not allowed to do that.” 

“If you want to act like Sixer so much, then start worshiping me and go away!”

Dipper seamed to consider it for a moment, “Well he doesn't really worship you anymore. I honestly don't think anyone does.”

“Ouch. That hurts Pinetree. That really hurts.”

“Then come out here, and we can talk about it.”

Bill brightened, “You mean you'll help me gather a group of worshipers and we'll take over the world together?”

“No!”

“Then what's the point?”

“BILL!!!” 

Bill sighed, “Just go away already.”

“No.”

“You're going to have to go away eventually.” 

“No I don't.”

Bill raised end eyebrow, “What? You're just going to stay there forever?”

“Yeah! I'll stay here on the other side of the door until you come out and talk to me!” 

Bill paused, “You'll stay right here?”

“Yes! And there's no way you can get me to leave!”

“You actually care?”

“Yeah! I- I mean. . . ” Dipper trailed off. “I mean don't care  _ that _ much. I just. . . ”

Bill gasped, “Are you flustered?”

“No!”

Bill laughed, “Pinetree’s flustered!”

“Shut up, Bill!” 

“Awww, you're getting all agree now!” Bill said mockingly.

“ _ I told you to shut up _ !!”

Bill laughed again, “Come on, it was just a joke.”

There was no answer. 

“Pinetree?”

He heard footsteps receding from the door.

“Pinetree, wait!” Bill flung open the door but he was already gone.

Bill started to run in the direction he thought Dipper may have gone.  _ Why am I doing this?  _ He thought as he ran.  _ I could probably just go back into my room. He won't bother me.  _

He ran up the stairs and stopped in front of his room. He considered for a moment and then knocked. 

“Go away.” said a voice from inside. 

_ Oh the irony. _

Instead of going away Bill walked into the room. Dipper glared at him from his bed. 

Bill snickered, “You're blushing.” 

“What do you want?”

Bill walked over to Dipper and sat down next to him. 

“You wanted to talk, didn't you? So talk.”

They sat in silence for a moment. 

“Do demons have emotions?” Dipper asked.

Bill blinked, “What?”

“Do they?”

“I. . . ” Bill thought for a moment. “Not very strong ones.” he said finally. “I think we evolved that way so that we wouldn't destroy each other.”

Dipper nodded, “But now you do.”

“What?”

“You have emotions now, don't you? From what you said yesterday it seems like you do. You just don't know how to deal with it.”

Bill stared at him, “This is what you wanted to talk about?”

Dipper nodded. 

“Why?”

“Because someone needs to help you.”

“Help me?”

“Yes.”

“Why would anyone need to help me Pinetree?!”

Dipper flinched. But then he gathered himself and looked up into Bill's eye. 

“Remember what you said yesterday? About jumping off the roof?”

Bill froze.

“That's not normal, Bill.” continued Dipper.

“I know that.” Bill said quietly. “I'm a demon stuck in a human body and mind. You really think I'll be normal?”

“That's my point. We need to figure out some way to help you. Or else. . . I might not be there to stop you.”

“Stop worrying about me, Pinetree.

“No!” Dipper glared at him. “You need help! You're a danger to yourself and if we don't do anything then you might go and kill yourself!”

“Then we'll all be happier, won't we?”

Dipper stared at him, “Bill. . . ”

“Oh come on, you know it's true!” Bill snapped. “Do you think anyone really wants me here? You guys just out up with me because you didn't have the guts to let Sixer kill me! No one will miss me!”

“I'll miss you!” blurted Dipper.

Bill froze for a second, then he laughed. 

“Sure you will! I'll believe that! You'll definitely miss the person who tried to kill your whole family!”

Then Dipper did something that surprised both of them. He hugged Bill.

“Pinetree, what- ”

“You've changed.” said Dipper. “You're not the same person who turned me into a puppet and possessed my body. You're definitely not the same person who tricked Ford.”

“Dipper. . . ”

“You used my name.”

Bill froze. Then he chuckled, “I did, didn't I? I guess I have changed.”

∆ ∆ ∆

Things improved over the couple of weeks. Dipper made sure that he and Bill talked every day. Some days he would drag Bill (sometimes literally) out of his room and make him go outside. They grew closer bit by bit. It was a weird thing, to get closer to someone you once tried to kill. One time when they were walking in the forest together they stumbled across Bill's statue. 

“Oh look where we ended up.” muttered Dipper. 

Bill walked over the it and frowned. 

“What is it?” asked Dipper. 

“It's starting to crumble.”

“It. . . What?”

“Look.” Bill pointed to the arm that was sticking out. Not that it was much of a arm anymore. More of a stump.

“That's weird.” Dipper crouched down in front of it. “Look it's getting more cracked too.” 

“What do you think it means?” asked Bill.

Dipper shrugged, “I don't know. You're the demon.”

“I'm the. . . ” Bill opened his hand and concentrated. A feather appeared in his hand.

Dipper blinked, “What was that?”

“I'm tried to summon a bird.”

Dipper stood up and took the feather from him, “Well. . . it's part of a bird.”

Bill paused for a moment. 

“I think I'm losing my power.”

Dipper stared at him, “You're what?”

“I'm losing my power.”

Dipper shifted uncomfortably, “Well, that's not completely terrible, right? Look on the bright side, you might be able to get through the barrier soon!”

“In which case I'll be a threat and Sixer might try to kill me.”

Dipper shook his head, “You won't be a threat of you have no power.” 

Bill clenched his fists. 

“Are you happy about this?” he asked quietly.

Dipper froze, “Bill, calm down.”

“I’m calm, Pinetree. Now answer my question.” 

“I. . . ” Dipper tried to find the right words. “I mean, I not  _ happy _ exactly. I just. . . Maybe people will trust you more now. Maybe we could finally leave everything that happened behind us. You could have a normal human life.” 

“A normal human life?”

“Yeah! Without your power you could- ”

“I don't want a normal human life!” 

Dipper's eyes widened and he took a step back, “Sorry. I just meant- ”

“I know what you meant!” Bill's eye started to glow. “You don't care! You just want to make sure you're safe!” 

Bill's hand lit on fire. He started walking towards Dipper who was inching father and farther away.

“Do you know how it's been for me?! My head is filled this these stupid human emotions and I can't deal with them! I'm not meant to deal with them, Pinetree! There's a constant pounding in my head and it's not going away! And it's not going to, is it?! If I'm becoming human than it’s just going to get worse! And you don't care! Do you like it this way?! For me to be helpless?! Tortured by my own mind?!”

“Bill!” Dipper grabbed his wrist. “Listen to me. I care, okay? I just- ”

“You're still scared of me.” 

Dipper gulped. 

“Of course I'm scared of you. How could I not be?” 

Bill lowered his hand. 

“I'm sorry.”

“It's fine!” Dipper said quickly. “We're both at fault here. Maybe we should just. . . go home.


	5. Asleep

**Dipper**

“He's doing it again Mabel!”

Mabel looked up from her knitting, “Who's doing what again?”

“Bill! He's locking himself in his room again!” 

Mabel sighed, “What did you do this time?” 

Dipper sat down next to her. 

“Well. Yesterday we had an argument.” 

“And?”

“When we got back he went to his room. He said he was tired. And then he didn't come to breakfast this morning!”

“Maybe he wasn't hungry?”

“Mabel it's five pm. And he never came out of his room.”

Mabel put down her knitting, “Alright, this need investigating. What did you two argue about?”

“Well. . . You know how I told you last night about how he's losing his power?”

“Yeah.”

“Well I kind of said that it might be good.”

“Dipper!”

“What?”

Mabel sighed, “How did you not realize that that might not be the best response?”

“Yeah, I thought of that afterwards when he almost set me on fire.”

“He what?!” 

“I stopped him!”

Mabel put her head in her hands, “You're hopeless.” 

“So will you help me?”

“Break into his room.”

“That sounds like a terrible idea.” 

“Do you have a better one?” 

“No.”

“Exactly.”

Dipper stood up, “Thanks.” he walked out of the room. 

On the way to Bill's room he picked up some random blasting weapon from Ford. Then he walked up to Bill's door and tried knocking. No answer. He sighed. He really didn't want to do this, but at this point he had no choice. He aimed the weapon at the door and fired. The door blasted apart. 

Dipper put down the weapon and peaked inside.

“Bill?” 

No answer. 

He stepped onto the stairs. 

“I'm coming down.” he called. 

He made his way down the stairs. He stepped of the last stair, turned to look into Bill's room, and froze. 

“No.” 

No. He refused to believe it. He closed his eyes for a moment then opened them again. Still there. Still the same thing. He couldn't move. He was frozen to the spot. 

_ I should've come up last night.  _ He thought. _ I should've checked on him. Something. I should've done something, anything. This is my fault. This is all my fault. I didn't care enough and now he's. . .  _

He stared at Bill's dead body hanging from the ceiling. He had hung himself. 

“ _ No! _ ” 

Dipper felt tears in his eyes, blurring his vision. He finally managed to move and he rushed forward. He needed to get him down. He needed something sharp. . . There. A pair of scissors on the bed. He grabbed them and then stood on the chair that was lying on the floor next to Bill's feet. He reached up and cut the rope, catching Bill as he fell. He carefully stepped onto the ground and sat down, holding him. He felt for a pulse. Of course, there wasn't one. 

Dipper hugged Bill's dead body close to him, his tears flowing freely.

“Why did you do this?” he said quietly. “What was the point.” 

He glanced around the room one more time. His eyes fell on the desk. There was something there. Dipper stood up and walked over. It was a piece of paper. He unfolded it. It was a note. 

Dipper took a deep breath and started to read.

_ Whoever is reading this, please give it to Pinetree. It's meant for him and no one else.  _

_Pinetr _ the word was cut off there and scribbled over. 

_Dipper. _

_ I'm sorry. For your sake and everyone's around you don't blame yourself. It's not your fault. It's mine and no one else's. I couldn't handle being human. Demons aren't meant to handle strong emotions and I'm no exception. It made every second painful. Every night the nightmares got worse, and worse. I would relive the moment when I destroyed my home over, and over again. Usually that wouldn't bother me, but my newly human mind decided to make it torturess. There’s no other way. It was probably some stupid mistake that I was brought back to life anyway, and whoever decided to make me human is even more evil than me.  _

_ Please don't blame yourself, Pinetree. And make sure Ice Cube and Shooting Star don't blame themselves either. Oh and Sixer. Not that he cares much, but still. You never know.  _

_ Anyway, I’m stalling. I should just get this over with.  _

_ But remember, reality is an illusion, the universe is a hologram, Shooting Star cares about you, you're not alone, be braver than me, and live your life to the fullest. And maybe buy some gold while you're at it.  _

_ Goodbye Pinetree, or Dipper. Whichever one I calling you now .  _

_ -Bill _

Dipper reread the letter. He looked back at Bill's body lying on the floor. 

“You just couldn't handle it, could you?” he said bitterly. “I guess we're not all meant to live.” 

He glanced at the letter. 

“‘Be braver than me, and live your life to the fullest.’ I guess I have to now, right? If that's what you want, Bill.” 

He folded the letter and put it in his pocket. Then he dried his tears and walked back over the Bill's body. He picked him up in his arms, and started to walk back up the stairs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> .......  
Sorry?  
In my defense I didn't know how else to end it.  
Happy endings are overrated.


End file.
